Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that provides a Web user interface to a user, an information system, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a Web user interface (UI) making use of a Web browser has begun to be made use of as a user interface. For example, in an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a printing medium also, the Web UI is employed. An apparatus employing the Web UI displays a UI screen on the Web browser by using Web contents acquired from an apparatus including a Web server function (hereinafter, simply referred to as Web server).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-119939 has described an apparatus that displays an alternative UI screen included inside the apparatus on the Web browser in order to enable the work in the off-line condition in the case where it is not possible to correctly communicate with the Web server.
As described above, in the apparatus employing the Web UI, in the case where Web contents cannot be acquired from the Web server, only the alternative UI screen is displayed on the Web browser, and a user is not notified of the condition of the Web server.
The present invention has been made in view of such a problem and provides an information processing apparatus capable of notifying a user of the condition of the Web server also even in the case where Web contents cannot be acquired from the Web server in an apparatus employing the Web UI, an information system, an information processing method, and a storage medium.